1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving-object detection apparatus, a moving-object detection method and a moving-object detection program. To put it in detail, the present invention relates to a moving-object detection apparatus capable of detecting a moving object in a stable manner with no regard to the positional distance between the moving object and the apparatus as well as the movement velocity of the moving object, relates to a moving-object detection method adopted by the apparatus and relates to a moving-object detection program implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intrusion detection system of a known monitoring camera detects a moving object. For example, in accordance with the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-102556, taken image data is divided into a plurality of area blocks. In addition, for smoothed image data of image area blocks, the presence (or the absence) of a state change is detected. A map of currently detected state-change presence/absence blocks is compared with a map of a previously detected state-change presence/absence blocks and the number of difference generating blocks accompanying movements of the state-changes presence blocks is counted. If the number of difference generating blocks accompanying the movements of the state-changes presence blocks is greater than a value determined in advance, a movement is determined to have been detected.
In addition, in accordance with the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-107457, data of a plurality of images taken in the past is stored as reference image data. Then, the reference image data which is the stored data of images taken in the past is compared with currently taken image data in order to detect a difference for each pixel or each small area. Subsequently, a moving object in the image data is detected on the basis of the contiguity (or the appearability) of the detected differences.